


A day in the life

by Occultist



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Gen, Slice of Life, Student Dongju, Student Geonhak, Student Keonhee, Student Seoho, Teacher Hwanwoong, Teacher Youngjo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occultist/pseuds/Occultist
Summary: Kim Youngjo and Yeo Hwanwoong are teachers at a fairly normal high school if you ignore the slightly, ever so slight price tag of a few thousand per semester for students. Pretty cushy job, right?They have Keonhee, Seoho, Dongju, and Geonhak in their roster.-Slice of life, no set update schedule.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee & Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Seoho & Yeo Hwanwoong, Son Dongju | Xion & Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Teacher Hwanwoong with [glasses](https://twitter.com/official_ONEUS/status/1117082424570073088) is a whole look

"Did you finish the homework?" Seoho asks as he hands Keonhee his pencil case. There's a myriad of colors to choose from, from black to light pink and everything in-between. Seoho had a habit of collecting stationary even though he didn't use much of it, but why his friend didn't carry around basic school supplies is a mystery to him. 

"Doing it right now." 

"In that color?"

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

Hwanwoong always preferred to grade his students' assignments during his lunch break. It meant that he wouldn’t have to take them home and risk spending too much of his free time on these things because honestly, who wants to do that? There’s a stack of papers sitting neatly on his desk and Hwanwoong squints after he grabs the very first one- Keonhee's. 

It’s blank.

On closer inspection, Hwanwoong swears he has to push his glasses up to check this thing because holy fuck it’s written in silver- goddamn silver ink. Neat, tiny, silver inked handwriting in fact. Turning the page over to avoid looking at the monstrosity before him, the teacher notices a note written on the back.

_Tiny font for a tiny man :)_

"Ha ha very funny." Hwanwoong mutters as he gives Keonhee a big fat zero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwanwoong's got someone he wants to recruit for the talent show.

“Join the talent show?” Hwanwoong offers, extending the flyer to Youngjo who gives him a “no” for asking.

“Please? I heard that you used to do busking when you were young."

Another no.

“Got stage fright?” Hwanwoong pokes fun at his stubbornness and Youngjo moves a hand to nudge the flyer out of his face, revealing a rather annoyed look to go with his blocky pair of glasses. 

“I don't."

“Then sign up."

It seems like Youngjo’s back to ignoring him because those math worksheets suddenly look very interesting to him. 

“Besides, something new would be good for you,” Hwanwoong points out. “You sit at your desk all day. This profession isn't really known for being healthy you know.”

“And that’s not gonna change.” The other replies, reaching over to sip his coffee.

“Weren’t you the one struggling to climb stairs the other day?”

“That was someone else.”

“Sure.”


End file.
